undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
DeVoidTale
|date = January 3, 2018 |website = DeviantArt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Grim Neutral |medium = Written Story |creator = TheDiabolicalOval |writer = TheDiabolicalOval |artist = https://artoil.deviantart.com/ |spriter = https://artoil.deviantart.com/ |composer = N/A |programmer = N/A}} DeVoidTale is an Undertale AU which is a sub-AU of EntropyTale. In DeVoidTale, the divergence from Undertale arises when Gaster falls down. Instead of falling into the Void, his falling triggered an event that forced the Void out from his experiment into the world outside. Now, a less concentrated yet larger Void fills the Underground, now instead of a small Kingdom contained within the barrier, it is instead an anomaly that spreads around time and space. Inside, characters and the environment ebbs and flows from different timelines. The longer Frisk stays Underground, the more unlikely the timelines they encounter become, at first appearing as normal Undertale possibilities such as different neutral routes and endings, then becoming other realities themselves, such as Sans as King ending, Disbelief Papyrus, and Alphys' suicide (before any endings). Although the Underground diverts between all times and timelines, Gaster does not appear in any of them, due to him not being there. Instead, the pocket universe where the Void used to be is now a stable realm of which Gaster has utmost control, and there he studies and tries to find out how to fix his world. The way to settle the world is to encounter the Lost Soul version of many of the characters. Most are difficult battles that uses multiple different versions of the character until they finally realize who they are and put themselves back together. Napstablook is encountered early in the RUINs, Toriel at the end of the RUINs, Monster Kid halfway through Snowdin, Papyrus at the end of Snowdin, Mad Dummy in early Waterfall, Undyne near the end of Waterfall, Alphys in her Lab, Muffet halfway through Hotland, Mettaton at the end of Hotland, Asgore in his castle, and Flowey at the very end. Once these fights are done and put back together, Gaster is able to reform the world. Unfortunately, when he does so, something goes wrong, and the world restarts again, serving almost as a testament to the futility of Frisk still trying to help these worlds. Possible Encounters Pacifist Toriel Baking Pie Sans and Papyrus at their Puzzles Flowey Watching from Afar Papyrus during his date Undyne hanging out with Papyrus Alphys and Undyne date Mettaton doing his shows The Amalgamates Muffet buying transport for her spiders to cross Snowdin College Temmie Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel all together at the end Asriel at the flowerbed, Asriel Dreemur God of Hyperdeath, Angel of Death Genocide Wounded Toriel Headless Papyrus, or Papyrus' Head Undyne the Undying, or Wounded Undyne Heartbroken Alphys Mettaton NEO Hostile Sans Wounded Asgore Crying Flowey, Torn Flowey Chara Neutral Betrayed Undyne, Melting Undyne Destroyed Mettaton Asgore's dust Sans taunts at the end Omega Flowey Post-Undertale Neutral Endings; Papyrus King, Mettaton King, Undyne Queen, Toriel Queen, Alphys Queen Empty Underground (Pacifist, most left) Empty Underground (Genocide, dust all around) Before Undertale Younger versions of all characters Empty Underground (Before monsters were forced there) Alternate Realities Disbelief Papyrus Alphys NEO Asgore absorbs Six SOULs Body made for Napstablook instead of Mettaton The Possibilities continue becoming even more unlikely and farther out, including AUs eventually, though Frisk would have to stay for a long while without RESETing to get to that point. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Grim Neutral Category:Written story Category:EntropyTale Iteration